A Pink Lesson In Humility
by Kishadow
Summary: "I stared into the mirror. Whoever had done this had struck a low blow. You did not mess with a clone's dignity." Multiple ships. Sequel to Dark Collision
1. It Begins

Author's Note: Windu and Kenobi are very out of character. But I had to change their personalities a little bit for my story to work.

Tana will not be in this story. Assume she's at the Temple. Sorry to those who liked Tana.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn POV<strong>

"Of course we can do it, Master Windu. The 501st hasn't made any big mistakes for a while! We're more than capable for this mission!" Anakin exclaimed arrogantly. I frowned slightly. Arrogance can get you killed, especially in wartime.

General Kenobi nodded, and added, "The 212th is more than ready for any mission there is."

Windu nodded, the hologram turning him blue. Even in the Outer Rim, the Jedi master was frightening. "Of course. Go get your troops ready, I need a word with Padawan Winter," he growled, seeming annoyed about something, then added, "I want to talk to Padawan Tano, also."

"Yes, general?" Usually when Master Windu wanted to talk to you, you were in serious trouble.

He waited until Ashoka padded in, past Generals Kenobi and Skywalker who were on their way out. He then looked at us, and said, "Yoda and I think that Master Kenobi and Anakin, and the 501st and 212th are becoming a bit too arrogant. We were wondering what you think we could do to, ah, deflate their egos, in the words of Master Secura."

I gave a chuckle and replied evilly, "I have an idea. I say we fill everyone's shampoo with hot pink hair dye, and at the same time, every razor on board will somehow, coincidentally disappear, and they won't be able to shave their hot pink hair. To resolve the chaos, and find out what happened to our poor battalions, some esteemed senators like Amidala, Organa, and Representative Binks will have to come aboard, along with Commanders Bly, Gree, Ponds, and Wolffe."

Yoda had shimmered into existence on the hologram as I started to talk, and gave a chuckle, "Good idea, it is."

Windu continued, "We need to send the 501st and 212th on recon down on Dagobagh, because we heard reports of separatist activity there. It's a relatively big planet, so the only crew members onboard the Resolute will be those flying the ship and those in medbay."

Ashoka and me exchanged evil grins, and I replied, "Of course, General Windu. I cannot wait to inform you of our… mission's success."

"Of course. You will have a day or two to complete your mission. I'm sending padawan Offee to help the 501st and 212th on reconnaissance. The dye will be on her ship. Good luck."

* * *

><p>3 days later:<p>

**Fives POV**

I strode sleepily out of the showers, causing Echo, Kix, Jesse, and Hardcase to stare at me in surprise. The shower had felt really good after the two-day mission on the swampy planet. I noticed them staring, and realized they were struggling to keep a straight face. "What?"

Echo choked out, "Your…your hair," and then collapsed into laughter. Hardcase and Jesse howled with laughter, and Kix sniggered, doing a much better job of keeping his mirth under control.

I don't like this… I walked over to the mirror and my mouth dropped open in shock. My hair was pink. And not just any pink, hot pink. Arc Troopers do not have hot pink hair! What happened?

I did have my suspicions. Ashoka and Kaitlyn had been forced to stay behind on the Resolute, and had been clearly upset about it. As much as I hated yelling at Kaitlyn, I was going to talk to them first.

And they were both Commanders. It's not exactly protocol to 'talk' to your COs angrily.

The big problem was, I didn't think Kaitlyn would do something like this to me.

Would she?

* * *

><p><strong>Rex POV<strong>

After my shower, I walked into the room I share with Cody. Cody was snoring away in his bunk…with pink hair? How did I not notice this before? Oh yeah. Cody had been drying his hair as I walked in, and he walked out of the 'fresher.

Do I have pink hair too? I hope not. Just to make sure, I ran into the 'fresher again. Oh yeah. I had pink hair too. Much shorter, but still pink.

Respectable Captains do not have pink hair! Whoever did this has a meeting with the business end of my blasters!

I let out a furious yell, and heard Cody mumble sleepily, "What's wrong? Seppies attacking?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cody POV<strong>

I took a shower and fell asleep. So what happened? Why was Rex yelling? I hopped out of my bunk and padded into the bathroom, and chuckled when I saw the furious captain staring into the mirror.

And then I saw myself in the mirror. My chuckles and dignity both died. Rex and I both had pink hair.

My eye started to twitch angrily, and I rubbed my scar. "Who d'ya think did this, Rex? We are clones. We do not have pink hair. And we are commanders! Highly ranked! The men won't respect us at all!"

* * *

><p><strong>Waxer POV<strong>

I've never been happier that I'm bald. It means that right now I get to laugh in the face of other's humiliation.

Right now? Boil has hot pink hair. And I don't. But I do feel sorry for him, of course. It's not very manly to have hot pink hair. Although, maybe we could laugh the separatists to death.

I snickered again. He glared at me, and grumbled, "Can I borrow your razor? I can't find mine."

I walked over to my locker, and looked through it. I shoved everything out. "It's not here," I frowned. Upon catching Boil's disgruntled face I added, "I'm not kidding! It's not here. Oh well." I chuckled. "At least you didn't dye your mustache."

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn POV<strong>

I awoke to a loud knocking on the door. I looked over at Ashoka, who I shared a room with, and quickly hurried to the door, not wanting Ashoka to wake up. She was tired. I pressed a button, and the door slid open with a swish, revealing a group of clones, and both General Skywalker and Kenobi.

The two general looked extremely peeved, and their hair was a bright hot pink. I struggled to keep a straight face as I exclaimed, "Force! What happened to you?"

Cody growled angrily, "That's why we're here, di'kut"

Now I was mad. I had been acting on orders, even if it was my idea. I rose up to my full height of 5'8", which of course, was still a couple inches shorter than the clones. "What makes you think I did it? And what's with calling me an idiot? Why are you so grumpy? I mean, you're even grumpier than usual, Cody." I knew what was bothering him, but I wasn't going to let the clones know that.

In answer, he pulled off his helmet, and my struggles to keep a straight face all came apart. I was laughing so hard, I had to lean against the doorframe.

Ashoka, who stumbled to the door to see what the commotion was that had waken her up, just stared in shock, before giggling uncontrollably. The scarred, tough clone commander glared at us, and put his helmet back on, hiding, his thick, curly, hot pink hair from view.

Ashoka took deep breaths, and finally managed to control her laughing, before asking, "How many guys were…affected? And what about Skyguy and Obi-wan?" She obviously hadn't caught sight of them yet.

I pointed. Our fragile composure broke yet again. "Were you all affected?"

The clones exchanged looks and took off their helmets, revealing hairstyles of different lengths, but all of them were the same bright hot pink. At this point, my knees buckled, because I had laughed so hard. I groaned. My ribs and legs hurt so badly.

Fives walked up and shoved through the crowd, grumbling to himself. I couldn't hear, but I doubted it was anything good. Although, my heart did give a little flutter at the sight of him in his ARC armor. He's just so…I don't know…cute? Manly? Hot? Yeah, hot. He looked at the other clones, and took off his helmet.

I was going to have a talk with Ashoka. I had asked her to skip his squad's room. And it looked like she hadn't. Then again, I had gotten Rex and Cody's quarters when she told me not to put the dye in Rex and Cody's shampoo.

"Did you do this?"

"No, I didn't!" Technically, that was the truth. I hadn't put the dye in his shampoo, Ashoka had. "I wouldn't have done anything like this to you, Fives."

He looked at Ashoka, and growled, "Did you?"

She shook her head, with a perfect expression of indignance and innocence on her so-not-innocent face. "I didn't have anything to do with any of this either!"

I rolled my eyes, and spoke in my best I'm-innocent voice, "Instead of wrongly accusing us, let's find out what happened. But we should probably tell the Jedi Council. Let them know. Maybe they can fix this. And I'm sure Tana would like to know. Grace should know, too."

Skywalker spluttered, "But-but-but-Not like this! How am I going to face Windu? Or Luminara? Or Yoda? And Tana will make fun of us. Grace…don't get me started."

I rolled my eyes yet again in exasperation. "Then Ashoka and I will contact them."

The big tough soldiers and powerful Jedi all spluttered indignantly.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I had a lot of fun with this. Poor Cody. Poor Rex. Poor Jedi. Poor clones. I put them through so much abuse, and I was giggling the whole time.<p> 


	2. Caught BlueHaired

Author's Note: This chapter is a little bit more serious, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I was working on Military Collision. This is 6 months after Kaitlyn appears. Tortured my OC a bit in this chapter. Poor thing. But she looks fine.

Hints of Rexoka.

Obvious Fives X OC.

Kaitlyn and plot are mine. Hair dye belongs to Pranks & Co.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn POV<strong>

I was just barely keeping a somewhat straight face as I talked to Senator Amidala and General Aayla Secura. "We don't know why this happened or how."

General Secura spoke up, "The more people trying to figure this out the better. Commanders Bly, Gree and Ponds will be with you shortly, as well as myself, Luminara, Barriss, and Senator Amidala. Your friend Grace has also finished learning about healing techniquies. She will be arriving soon."

"Of course General Secura. I look forward to your arrival."

A very worried voice sounded behind me. "Arrival?"

"Mm-hmm. General Secura, Senator Amidala and Commanders Bly, Ponds, and Gree. Oh and General Unduli and Commander Offee" I answered.

Fives glared at me angrily.

"It wasn't my idea. I said we didn't know why or how this happened and then General Secura said the more people trying to figure this out, the better."

He glared at me again. I backed away and then ran, hearing his footsteps coming after me. He caught me with his longer strides and tackled me to the ground. As we fell, he twisted so he didn't land on me and squish me.

I landed on his chest, and tried to squeeze out of his grasp. Didn't work. He commed Echo and eventually, I heard Echo's footsteps approach. Fives was holding me down on the cold steel floor, but when I twisted my head up, I saw Echo holding some dye. Oh crap.

"Unfortunately, we don't have any pink dye. But we've got blue."

"Fives, it wasn't my idea to have the others come, it was General Secura's. Please let me go!" I opened my eyes wide, and he looked away, guilt on his face, but then he smirked, and turned back.

"You're not the one with pink hair!"

"Yeah, I'm not. But I didn't do anything to you two!"

Fives and Echo exchanged looks and then Echo spoke in his softer voice, "So who did you do something to?"

Busted. "You can't tell them. Please. And I can tell you why, were ordered to, and who got who, and who got you, but you have to promise not to tell."

"Hmm. Well here's my proposition: You can tell us, and either we tell, or we dye your hair." Fives grinned, knowing he had me trapped, both literally and figuratively. His hard armor was starting to hurt against my skin. Although he was quite warm—I mentally slapped myself. They're holding you down and about to dye your hair and all you can think about is how close—I mentally slapped myself again. Fives put his helmet back on, and I scowled, unable to see his face.

I had told Fives I loved him, almost five months ago, but I knew I was still afraid to love, and none of the clones had any idea of what to do around females. It was…for lack of a better word, awkward.

Like two puzzle pieces that go together, but you can't get them together.

Yeah. Awkward.

Echo opened the door to a storage room, and they dragged me inside. I struggled against them, but trying to squirm out of the grasp of two ARCs is not easy. Echo opened the blue hair dye, and Fives practically sat on me to stop me from going anywhere.

"I'll do it, Echo," Fives growled, taking the dye from Echo. I glared at them, twisting to get away, but Fives' knee on the middle of my back prevented that.

I felt Fives' finger's running the dye through my hair. He was surprisingly gentle, but I still let out a huff of annoyance.

Echo growled, maybe not as fierce as Fives, but he was still the brains of the pair, and he said, "So why is our hair pink, who did it, what did you mean by you were ordered, and who dyed me and Fives' hair pink?"

"The Jedi council thought the 501st and 212th were getting too arrogant, so they needed to humiliate you all." No way was I going to mention this was my idea, and I continued, "Ashoka got you guys, even though I asked her not to. We were ordered to dye everyone's hair pink. But I was the one who got the Generals and the Captain and the Commander. Promise you won't tell anybody? Especially not Skyguy."

Fives' nimble fingers finished running through my hair, and the weight vanished from my back. I sat up, and rubbed my back where his knee had been. "That's gonna bruise," I muttered, "Guys, do you have a mirror?"

"Nope." I looked at Fives, and saw my reflection in the visor of his helmet. I turned my head and saw streaks of blue through my hair. It didn't actually look that bad. "Hmm. Well it beat's having pink hair."

"Yes, it does." Fives sounded incredibly grumpy, and I giggled.

I looked at Fives and rolled my eyes. "Di'kut. You have blue hair dye, and you're complaining about having pink hair?"

Fives immediately held the dye out to me and popped off his helmet. I scooted behind him, and started running the blue dye through his pink hair.

I saw a lazy smile flit across his face, and he closed his eyes, obviously enjoying this. When I finished I sat back, and said, "It might have a slight purple tint, but it's not hot pink anymore, which is good."

"You're a genius. I don't know what we'd do without you," Fives chuckled.

Echo nodded, shoving Fives away. Echo sat down, as I weighed the bottle. I caught Fives' eye and winked. "Echo, I don't think there's enough. I had to use a lot to do Fives' hair."

"What? Not cool!" His disappointment flooded off of him, and then turned to frustration.

"I'm sorry, Echo. I really am." He grumbled to himself. "Of course. Just my luck it starts to run out. She got Fives but can't do my hair. I still get pink hair."

I sighed as I watched him storm out. We waited…5…10 seconds then burst into laughter.

"Bottle's still like half full." I chuckled. Echo was so easy to tease. I almost felt bad for the guy. I watched as Fives sat next to me.

"How long do you think it'll take him to figure out there's still a bunch of dye left," Fives asked, chuckling.

"Maybe a couple hours." Fives was sitting really close to me. Well, not that close, but close enough. There was 3 or 4 inches between us. My thoughts wandered back to my home. What would've happened had I done this at home? Who would I have gotten? Would someone have held me down and dyed my hair?

I remembered how Fives had wanted to dye my hair and how gentle he had been. When he had run the dye through my hair, it had actually felt really good. On a whim, I leaned into his shoulder. I felt him stiffen, and then relax. He raised his arm and drooped it over my shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Fives POV<strong>

Oh my Force. Kaitlyn was leaning up against me, head on my shoulder. My brothers would be so jealous if I told them. She closed her eyes, and I saw a small smile on her face.

We were so close. I leaned towards her, on impulse, but then stopped myself. I gently brushed some hair out of her face. She lazily opened one eye, blinked and then snuggled back into my shoulder.

I knew she loved me…I just…

Neither me nor my brothers had ever been taught social graces, and we had no idea what to do, or how to act around females. Things were awkward, and stilted between me and Kaitlyn. I had no clue what to do around her, and I didn't want to hurt her or offend her… Gah.

And then there was the small matter that she was the one who killed Dooku. I had seen other men look at her, flirt with her. She never reacted though. A clone like me, had no chance with her, Commander Winter, Dooku's killer, force-adept, and georgeous.

I had no chance. But here we were.

She fidgeted, just a little bit, and then leaned over and curled up on my lap, her head near my left knee, and her hip jabbing into my right thigh. I smiled yet again, and said, "I think I should dye your hair more often, Kait'_ika_."

I got a bleary, "Yep, you should," in reply.

I chuckled, and then rubbed her back, gently massaging her shoulders. I was nervous, but she didn't seem to care. I mean, me any my brothers weren't exactly created with a knowledge of girls. Girls are weird creatures. Although, maybe they say the same about guys. I don't know. The door swished open, and Echo walked in. He stopped at the sight of the Marine and Commander partly curled up on the ARC's lap. He looked at me, and said, "Fives, they're here."

I frowned and nodded. I tapped Kaitlyn on the shoulder and said, "You're friends are here."

She sat up, grumbling to herself. I caught a bit, but it wasn't anything I was going to repeat in polite company. To be honest, I was stunned. She must have been in pure bliss just leaning on my lap to be cursing that much. Did I really make her that happy just by letting her curl up on my lap and by rubbing her back?

Echo looked like he was having the same thoughts I was. He turned his head towards me, but all he said was, "General Skywalker is pissed, by the way. Try not to laugh too hard. Oh and Kaitlyn? My advice would be to keep your head very very low for the next few days. Ashoka already got to clean R2. Twice. And, he doesn't know she was involved in this."

"Thanks, Echo. General Skywalker seems to not like me anyway. But I'm also not his Padawan." She looked away distantly, again. I knew she was thinking about from where she had come.

We didn't know that much about it, other than what she had told us in the mess on her third day here. I put my helmet on, and smiled. We had been so different. And it had been only half a standard year ago that she had appeared in our world. She had proven herself a good fighter, and an amazing strategist.

Both Torrent and Ghost Companies acted like her overprotective big brother. A smile crept onto my face as I remembered a brother flirting with her during a game of Sabaac. She had told him she was with Ghost Company, and he had apologized, saluted, and walked off, all after going pale.

No troopers messed with her after she told them she was with us—which begs the question. What will my brothers do to me? I knew they'll be jealous.

Commander Cody would especially be jealous. He has a small crush on her, even though he never admits it. His gaze, blush and bashful smile when she was around told us enough. Rex won't care, he was already starry-eyed enough when Ashoka was around. Echo, would definitely be jealous, but he is going to be more overprotective, like a big brother. Waxer and Boil would care, but I figured they would be more accepting of me rather than a non-clone.

She ran ahead of me, happily greeting the senator from Naboo. I saw the senator gesture at her hair, then Kaitlyn blushed and replied, causing the senator to glare sternly at Echo and me. Crap. Kaitlyn said something, running a hand through her blue streaked hair, and said something else, and the senator stopped glaring.

I walked up, and took my helmet off, revealing my, not pink, but blue hair, and I saw genuine surprise in Amidala's gaze.

"Fives, where did you get the hair dye? You could have told some of us, so we don't look like idiots." General Skywalker said, surprising me. His gloves had engine fluid on them, and I looked and saw his fighter with tools lying around it. Oh. So he was fixing his starfighter. General Skywalker glared at me, but then caught sight of Kaitlyn's hair. "What happened?"

"Fives and Echo."

"Where did you get the hair dye?"

"Fives and Echo."

"Why?"

"Ask Fives and Echo."

He rolled his eyes, and ran a hand through his pink hair. And then he caught sight of Senator Amidala. He flushed a shade of pink rivaling his hair. "Pad—Senator, what are you doing here? This isn't actually the best time."

"Then when would be, Skywalker?" A very stern voice rang through the hanger, and I saw the Hero With No Fear swallow anxiously. Mace Windu, followed by Luminara Unduli and her padawan Barriss Offee, and Aayla Secura, walked across the hangar from a shuttle.

Their respective commanders, Ponds, Gree and Bly, in turn followed the Jedi. Both Ponds and Gree had a serious reputation, while Bly had the largest dictionary of words not to be said in polite company in the GAR. Need I mention we clones have incredible memories? Anyways, Bly was legendary for his cursing abilities.

Windu looked at Kaitlyn, and said, "What happened to your hair?"

"Fives and Echo. It's fine."

"Hmm. Where is Padawan Tano?"

"Here, Master Windu," she huffed, jogging into the room. She looked at me in surprise, and said, "Fives, I thought your hair was pink."

"We had hair dye." I gave her my your-busted look, and her montrals darkened. She looked at Kaitlyn's blue streaked hair and put two and two together. She glared at Kaitlyn, and Kaitlyn gave her an apologetic look.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashoka POV<strong>

I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, and I'm dead. She told Fives. Which means he's going to tell Echo, but Echo was probably there when she told Fives, because Fives and Echo are always together. I'm going to get Kaitlyn. I used the Force, and spoke to her.

_You told Fives!_

_And Echo, but yes. They won't tell anyone. Don't worry. And besides, it was either they dye my hair or they tell Rex and Cody that I dyed their hair. And I trust Fives not to tell._

_How do you know you can trust him?_

Kaitlyn showed me a memory of Laying on Fives' lap while he massaged her back. It was a peaceful memory, and then she showed a memory of just before that, of her leaning on his shoulder. _And I know he loves me, and I him._

_That is so cute!_

_Shush. Or I'll tell Rex you like him._

_You wouldn't. And how did you know?_

_I would. It was obvious._

_Please don't. Obvious?_

_Okay. Yes, obvious. _To my annoyance, I could sense Kaitlyn's amusement.

Senator Amidala smiled at me, "Hello Ashoka."

"Hey Padmé."

"General Skywalker, can you call Torrent and Ghost Companies to the hangar? And General Kenobi as well? We need to see how serious this problem is."

Master sounded strangled. "Of course, Master Windu." He hit his comlink, and said, "Obi-wan, Torrent Company, and Ghost Company, you all are wanted in the hangar."

I had only seen part of Torrent and Ghost Company last night, but they were all furious, and humiliated. And I had a feeling that when they all arrived in the hangar, their expressions would be priceless.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hey guys. Again, I'm really sorry I took so long to update, This is a more serious chapter, so please tell me what you think. One of my first attempts at fluff. I think it went okay. Again, PLEASE tell me what you think. See? There's a little button that says review right there. Down a little. Left. Too far, go right. Yeah, that one. Now click, and type your opinion. You're not clicking. Must you reduce me to begging? Just click it.<p> 


	3. Pillow Fights and Water Wars

**Author's Note:** This is a fun chapter.

Many pairings hinted at.

Grace and Kaitlyn belong to me.

Sorry for the wait, I needed time to finish Dark Collision.

I did rewrite the first two chapters. There's small changes, but nothing big.

* * *

><p><strong>Gree POV<strong>

I watched, my posture straight as I watched Torrent and Ghost Companies stalk into the hanger, and stand in rows, according to company. I noticed, with rare amusement, that they all stiffened when they saw who was waiting.

Kaitlyn was doing her best to hide a smirk, and was failing miserably. The ARC next to her smiled, and ran a hand through his blue hair. The Generals were able to keep a somewhat straight face. I was glad that I didn't have any commanders this rowdy and unprofessional. The 501st and 212th were much more lax then the 41st Elite, and their arrogance had given them a big pink problem.

General Unduli nodded at me, and I stepped forward. "Men, remove your helmets."

They all did, revealing hot pink hair and red faces. Some of them were chuckling, with normal faces, but I realized the ones chuckling had shaved all their hair before the incident. Waxer had a silly grin on his face, although he was doing his best to hide it and achieve proper military decorum. Kix, Jesse, and Hardcase all smirked.

I continued speaking, "There is a bantha in the room. We know what has happened, but we do not know why or how. We can't do anything about the state of your hair, but one thing we can work on is finding the razors that seem to have gone missing. We will do our very best to find out who has done this, and why. Generals Unduli, Windu and Secura will be staying onboard the Resolute, as well as Commanders Bly, Ponds, and myself. Commander Offee and Senator Amidala of Naboo will be staying here as well.

I gave them one last stern look, and then said "Dismissed."

I walked up to the Generals, just in time to hear Kaitlyn say, "Well, as us females could share a room. We'll need extra blankets and bedrolls, but Ashoka, Barriss, and I can sleep on the floor, since we're youngest. Senator Amidala, General Secura, and General Unduli get the bunks. When Grace returns from Coruscant, she can sleep on one of the bunks, too. If that's all right with you?"

"Of course," General Secura replied. The blue twi-lek was a popular general, and tough, although Bly had told me that she did enjoy her comforts when she could. I knew Bly's general was enamored of Bly, but I had never told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace POV<strong>

"Ma'am. Just a word of caution before you return to the Resolute. There was an incident…Well, whatever you see, don't laugh. The 501st and 212th won't appreciate it. Actually, neither will their Generals.

"Thank you, Commander Stone." The commander nodded, and I turned to watch out the window again. I couldn't wait to see Kix, and be back in the familiar medbay. I had been gone for a month, and I had only been able to talk to him once, the healers kept me so busy. The streaks shortened and became stars as the shuttle jumped out of hyperspace.

"This is the _Resolute_. What is your mission?" A clone's voice sounded out of the _Royal_'s comms.

"We're bringing Grace Vandestreek back to the 501st. Shuttle _Royal_ out."

"Affirmed. Prepare to dock in the main hangar bay."

The massive doors on top of the Jedi cruiser slid open, revealing the hangar inside. The _Royal_ flew inside, and landed. I trotted out, and upon seeing Kaitlyn, broke into a sprint.

"Katie! It's been forever!"

"It's great to see you, Grace. How was it?"

"It was great. I wish we had this sort of technology at home. It would save a lot of lives."

"That it would. Oh and I'm glad you're back. Kix has been storming around like a Florida hurricane."

Everyone frowned at Kaitlyn's expression, but I grinned. "Of course. Where is he?"

"Coming." Her eyes flicked over her shoulder, and her posture straightened. "General Skywalker."

"Hello Kaitlyn." I turned to see the General, and my jaw dropped.

"What on Earth happened to you," I cried.

"Pink hair dye. And all the razors disappeared, too," he growled angrily.

I nodded mutely, and caught sight of Kix trotting around a gunship towards the group of generals and commanders. And me, the doctor.

I excused myself from the group, and ran over to Kix. He gave me a big hug, and swept me around in a big circle.

"It's been too long, _cyar'ika_," Kix rumbled, tucking my head under his chin.

"I know," I murmured.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Katie watching with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>~~Time Lapse~~ Kaitlyn POV<strong>

Every girl was in the room. I smiled, and lay down on the bedroll. Mine was next to Ashoka's who was between Barriss and me. I rolled over and looked at my pillow, struck with an evil idea.

"Have you guys ever had pillow fights?" I asked gleefully.

The Jedi all shook their heads, but Padmé and Grace both smiled.

Grace rolled her eyes, "Of course I've been in pillow fights. You hit me enough times with a pillow that I've gotten good at it."

The senator grinned, "I had a younger sister."

Luminara frowned, "Explain these…pillow fights."

I grabbed my pillow and said, "Basically, you hit others with pillows. Like this," I grinned. I swung the grey pillow at Grace.

She blocked it, saying, "You can also block the pillows with another pillow, or your arm."

Ashoka grinned, and swung her pillow at Barriss. Aayla swung her pillow at Luminara, and I aimed my pillow for the senator.

And it all went downhill from there.

We were in the middle of the most epic pillow fight ever, helped along by force abilities, and prior experience. I was winning when the men decided to interrupt. Our commanders, and two generals, walked in through the door and stopped. We were so busy laughing and pillow-bashing we didn't notice.

I smacked Aayla in the stomach with a pillow, and then dodged the pillow Luminara Force-pushed at me. It flew over my head, and hit Gree in the stomach, and he coughed.

We all froze, and then turned around to find two amused commander, one not-so-amused commander, a chuckling captain, two smiling generals, and a laughing ARC trooper.

Padmé coughed. Ashoka turned even redder. Grace hid behind me, Aayla turned even darker blue, and Luminara and Barriss turned a dark shade of forest green. I just chuckled, and said, "How did you guys get in here? And why did you interrupt? We were having fun."

Gree rubbed his stomach, and Anakin started to speak, "You guys weren't answering your comms, and we knocked for like five minutes."

I exchanged a look with the rest of the females, and sent them a Force-thought

_Force-push pillows at them in three…_

Aayla grinned. Ashoka smirked.

_Two…_

The men started to look worried.

_One…_

The pillows went flying at them. Anakin got smacked in the face, and Obi-wan was knocked back on his rear. The Commanders all fell into a heap of green, yellow, gold, and white armor. The captain fell on top of the Fives in a tngle of blue and white.

The girls all slapped high-fives.

Gree frowned as he extricated himself from the pile of limbs that was Cody, Bly, and him.

We just giggled harder.

Anakin rubbed his face and sighed. I snickered, "Nothing is funnier than watching the Negotiator and the Hero With No Fear getting hit with pillows while having pink hair."

Bly chuckled, and Gree managed a small smile. Aayla giggled, joined by Luminara, which prompted surprised looks from all of us.

"Alright. Guys, if you don't need us, then get out. I'd like to get back to my pillow fight."

Fives winked at me as he walked out, making a flush spread across my cheeks.

Padmé smirked.

I growled, "Shush."

She raised her hands, "I wasn't saying anything."

"I'm not a Jedi, so I can have attachments, though," I replied, making air quotes around attachments.

Luminara frowned, "It seems Jedi have attachments anyways."

I grinned, "Yes. Tell me, Luminara, how's Gree?"

The Miralian Jedi master turned a darker shade of green than before, before answering shortly, "He's fine."

Aayla smiled, "I might as well confess now: I'm in a relationship with Bly."

Luminara frowned, "What about Kit?"

"He was too committed to the Order."

I chuckled, "My fellow Padawans, what about you?"

Ashoka rolled her eyes, "You already know, so I'll tell before you blurt it out in that unsubtle embarrassing way of yours. I have a crush on Rex." She sighed dreamily.

Barriss rolled her eyes, and added, "He's not even a commander. Cody's…" She trailed off, aware that we were looking at her with wide eyes.

I scowled, "Grace is in a relationship with a medic, and I with an ARC. They aren't even captains. Give me a reason why lower rankings are bad."

"I never said that. But Commanders are supposed to be more level-headed than the captains."

I nodded, chuckling. I then turned to the final member of our group, "Well Padmé? Any Jedi in particular?"

She scowled at me, and then relented, "Anakin." She giggled, "Call him Ani."

I smiled, "Will do, and girls? This all stays in this room."

We all nodded fervently.

I grabbed a pillow, and the chaos began again.

Suddenly, I jumped, startled, "Hey isn't there a pool on the Resolute?"

Ashoka nodded, and on unspoken agreement, we all changed into bathing suits.

We wrapped towels around our torsos, and ran to the pool.

Troopers stopped and stared at we walked by. I grinned at Waxer and Boil, who were just outside the mess. Waxer raised one eyebrow, and continued into the mess.

We then passed the commanders.

A great deal of shoving took place. Giggles, too.

Cody frowned at Barriss, and Gree looked at his general, "General? What exactly are you doing?"

I answered for her, "We're going swimming. And we won't be answering our comms, so don't try."

My fellow 212th commander, used to my 'antics', as he put it, by now, just rolled his eyes. Bly was watching his General with an expression akin to a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. She was a dark midnight blue by now. Other troopers who were walking by had stopped.

A rather large crowd was standing there, and we continued to the pool.

We all hopped into the water, and I splashed Grace and Ashoka.

Grace frowned, "Begun, the Water War has."

And it was like the pillow fight, except with water.

Pure chaos.

There was more water out of the pool than in, so we used the Force and lifted the water back into the pool.

And it began again.

The 501st General stalked into the pool room angrily, "We need you up in the briefing room." Fives, Rex, Cody, Gree, and Bly came in behind him, along with Kix.

I rolled my eyes, and hauled myself out of the pool. Fives' eyes widened slightly, and I chuckled, before thinking exasperatedly, _men._ The rest of the girls got out behind me, and I yawned, "Why? Why do you keep interrupting? We girls do need some time off from the war. Even if it's just two hours."

Anakin had seemed incapable from speaking from the moment Padmé slipped out of the pool.

Suddenly we all realized we were only wearing our bikinis. We pulled our towels to us, and wrapped them around us.

We slipped past the men and back up to our rooms to change.

After we changed, I snickered, "Did you see the looks on their faces?"

Barriss nodded, "It felt as though they didn't even trust themselves to speak."

I chuckled, "I agree. Now let's go see what they want so badly."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I had fun with this.

I am completely aware that there is probably no pool on the Resolute, or any Jedi cruiser.

It would be cool if there was.

Review! I want to know if y'all laughed!


	4. Found Out

**Author's Note: **This is a short chapter. A bit more serious, but it'll set the stage for some serious laughs.

Grace and Kaitlyn belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn POV<strong>

Ashoka and I padded into the communications room last, to see Master Windu berating Aayla, Luminara, and Padmé. Barriss ran up behind us, followed by Cody.

I raised an eyebrow, and the miralian padawan turned green. I couldn't tell with Cody, as he had his helmet on, but I could see him stiffen.

Ashoka and I exchanged looks, and then walked the rest of the way to the holoprojector. We walked around it to stand next to Fives and Rex.

Anakin nodded, and cleared his throat, interrupting Windu.

I silently mouthed, _what was that all about _to Aayla.

She mouthed back _tell you later._

I nodded and turned my attention back to Master Kenobi, who was in the middle of one of his famed convoluted hour-long briefings. Fives shifted so he was behind me, and I leaned back on him. I zoned out into daydreams when Ashoka broke into my thoughts

_You asleep?_

_Trying. _I sent Ashoka a mental image of a frown, and then asked, _couldn't your master have done the briefing on whatever?_

_Forget Skyguy, I could've done a better job._

_True true. I wish I had a snickerdoodle right now._

_What?_

_A cookie from back home. Very yummy, and delcious. Befroe we baked the cookies…well, the dough never made it to the oven._

_Hog._I could hear the sacrcastic tinge to her words and smiled. I looked at her to see she was leaning on Rex the same way I was leaning on Fives.

She retreated from my mind, and I nudged Fives' mind. _This is so boring._

_Ah well, at least you can catch up on your sleep while you're leaning on me._

_Yes, thank you very much. But I'm sure a big strong ARC like you won't complain, right?_

Fives chuckled, causing Windu to give him The Glare. Fives immediately shut up. _I'm complaining. Anyways, you got me in trouble._

_I do that to a lot of people. Anyways, speaking of getting people in trouble, where are Kix and Grace?_

_Uh…I have no clue._

_Gah. They should be here, or at least Grace should be here._

_Let's get them in trouble. _Fives shoved me gently, and I straightened, and looked at Master Kenobi. He frowned, "Yes, Kaitlyn?"

"Master, I just realized, but where is Grace? I thought she was supposed to be here."

Windu frowned, "You're right. Well, I'm sure you can tell her what this meeting was about, then."

Crap.

Then Windu frowned at the others, 'On another note, we have decided to release the names of the two people who dyed your hair. They were acting on the Council's orders, and I'm sure you will not punish them too badly."

Double crap. If I knew Skywalker, we were going to have to scrub the whole hanger.

Twenty times.

Windu continued," It was Padawans Tano and Winter."

We froze as Rex, Skywalker, Cody, and Kenobi turned to us.

And then we ran.


	5. Glue, Feathers, Paint, and Angry CO's

**You know, I keep trying to finish this, but I keep getting evil ideas. Poor Rex. Poor Cody. Poor General Skywalker. Their egos really suffer in this chapter. But I won't spoil it.**

**Big Thanks to my reviewers: captainrexbest35, Colonial marine, Rexter117, jedi-Padawan14, Kashagal, and SanDavis687.**

**Reviews make my day! Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.**

**Kaitlyn and Grace belong to me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn POV<strong>

Ashoka and I ran as fast as we could out of that room. I'm really not going to tell you what I was thinking; I'd get in a huge amount of trouble.

I heard heavy armored footsteps behind us, and saw Rex, Cody, and our two Masters. I skidded around a corner, and crashed into a clone, who had heard apparently, as he pulled my arms behind my back. I squirmed free with the Force's help, and panted, "Ashoka! This way!"

We ran and ran and ran. I then jumped into a grate, Ashoka close behind. I had been planning pranks for a while, and had already found a place to hide. We crept through the grate until we found my hideout, which was located where two tunnels intersected, with one leading straight up from the intersection. I smiled happily.

I had a large padded, waterproof box with water balloons, a box with more hair dye, and yet another box with spray paint, stencils, and other stuff. I also had my backpack, four bedrolls, and a lamp.

Ashoka looked at me, "Is this everything?"

I shook my head, and reached out with the Force, pulling a couple more boxes towards me with the Force. I opened one to see Ventress' sabers, along with a couple blasters, and last but not least, some more unfilled water balloons and a couple filled water guns.

The second box was filled with chocolate, and so was the third. I smiled happily.

The final box held my old fatigues, and the clothes I had been wearing when I arrived, along with some other things, like necklaces, and a pair of diamond earrings.

Ashoka grinned, "You've been planning this for a while, haven't you? To make a neat little hideaway like this?"

I nodded, "Just needed an excuse to do it. And we're pretty safe in here, but I bet every clone in the ship is looking for us."

"Maybe, maybe not. What about Gree, Bly and Ponds? And Waxer, Jesse, Hardcase, and Kix? They're all bald, and found the prank quite humorous."

"True, true." I nodded thoughtfully, and grabbed the water guns, and box of water balloons. "Let's get the other girls."

Ashoka smiled evilly, and we high-fived.

* * *

><p><strong>~~Time Lapse~~ Rex POV<strong>

Forget that the little togruta is my commanding officer. She dyed my hair pink! That kid…Well, not really a kid…it's getting easier to tell she becoming—_Rex! Focus on the mission!_ I mentally shook myself, and continued prowling the corridors of the _Resolute_, Cody next to me. Our blasters were set on stun. General Skywalker ran up behind us, and hissed, "Found those two yet?"

We shook our heads regretfully.

Suddenly something exploded against the general, splattering him pink. I heard Ashoka's voice, "You put paint inside of these? Awesome! Katie, you are a genius!"

We looked and saw three padawans holding water balloons, and all wearing identical evil smiles. They let loose, and Ashoka hit her master again, this time splattering him black, and Barriss nailed Cody in the face with bright neon yellow. Kaitlyn threw two water balloons, and they slammed into my stomach, and face. I rubbed the paint out of my eyes to see my armor now colored bright neon pink, and neon green.

I growled angrily, and ran after the three padawans, my general, and Cody, running behind me. We skidded around the corner to be hit with a barrage of balloons, splattering us all sorts of colors, and then someone, General Secura, I think, squirted glue on us using water blasters.

_Why glue_, I wondered.

I found out, and I was not happy with the answer.

At all.

Kaitlyn Force jumped over our heads, dumping colored feathers all over us, and then all the girls ran.

In seconds, they were gone.

I looked at my now multicolored general. Under the paint, all I could see were his blue eyes. He brushed some hair out his eyes, to have it fall back in his face. I snorted. There were two feathers caught in his bangs, and plenty of other feathers in his hair.

He shook his head, and Cody sighed, "Those two…"

General Skywalker spoke up, amusement creeping into his tone, "Well, you know what they say: We'll laugh about this someday."

I added grumpily, "But not today."

Fives ran around the corner, "Did you-," His jaw dropped, and he trailed off, before laughing so hard his knees buckled, and he bent over, gasping for breath, and one hand clenching his ribs.

Echo walked around the corner, and chuckled, although I could tell, gratefully, that he was trying to contain his mirth.

Because, of course, this wasn't funny.

Yet.

I exchanged a look with the two other victims, and we made an agreement.

We were going to catch those girls if it was the last thing we do.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**You know you want to!  
><strong>


	6. Werewolves and Colored Pencils

**A/N: To answer SanDavis687's question, I imagine things that would be fun to do to my little brother. It seems to work every time.**

**Y'all know the drill: Star Wars does not belong to me, but Grace, Kaitlyn and the pink hair dye do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn POV<strong>

Two multicolored figures, and Boil and Echo cornered me. I frowned, "Is that you, Rex? Cody? I really can't tell under the paint and feathers."

I got an angry growl in response. I looked at Boil and Echo and said, "I know I was the one to get Rex and Cody, but Ashoka was the one who got you two!" I then pushed them down using the Force, and crept to my hideout.

I fell asleep, and had one of the weirdest dreams ever.

**Kaitlyn's Dream(Kaitlyn POV)**

I stared around the island, and grinned at Lindsey and Anna, my sister in-law. Kix walked up behind me, carrying Grace bridal style. Waxer, Boil, Cody, Rex, Fives, and Echo stood nearby.

Then I saw the mangy, grey furred, wolfish dog. It bit Kix, who turned into a werewolf. Kix then got Grace and Anna, and Alex ran up, and told Lindsey and me to run.

We hid in a big house, and watched the clones, and my friends from home be bitten by werewolves.

We heard a noise, and turned around. Behind a big chair stood a leprechaun. It snickered evilly, and then whistled. A werewolf padded into the room, and I anxiously noticed the tattered armor.

It was Rex. He gave a wolfy grin, and turned now red eyes on Lindsey. He lunged, and bit her, and my little brother and me ran out of the room. We ran into the backyard, and Rex and Lindsey cornered us.

Something hit me on the head, and the two werewolves frowned. I looked down and saw a neon green colored pencil.

Another fell, this time purple.

And then blue.

Black.

Red.

Neon pink.

Mustard.

Lavender.

A couple hit Rex and Lindsey, and then they turned back into humans. They frowned at us, and on an unspoken agreement, we started gathering the colored pencils.

Another werewolf ran at us, but tripped in a puddle, and then we pelted him with colored pencils, turning him back into Fives.

I ran and hugged him, and then we started grabbing more colored pencils.

We ran through the island, turning werewolves back into humans, and then we stopped at the city center. A massive group of werewolves stood there.

And the battle commenced.

It was the weirdest battle I've ever been in.

And we pretty much lost. Fives and I were standing back to back, fending off the werewolves when they all stopped, and stood back. They parted, and a huge werewolf padded through, bigger than a rhino.

Intelligence gleamed in its burning red eyes, and it leaped for me. Fives jumped in front, and the werewolf smacked him down. I screamed, "Fives! No!"

A bunch of other werewolves held me down, and I screamed again as I saw the werewolf slash his claws into Fives' throat.

**Kaitlyn POV**

I sat up, gasping, and smacked into something hard. Oh. Right.

I wasn't in my room. I rubbed the top of my head angrily, and glared at the vent's ceiling. Then I saw the blue and gold armor.

"Cody…Rex…How did you guys get here?"

Rex growled, "We followed the screams. I'm pissed, yes, but are you okay?"

"Nightmare…really weird, but long story short, there was a battle, and the stupid werewolves were holding me down so I couldn't get free, and then the leader slashed his claws at Fives, and that's when I woke up." I was still gasping for breath, and cold sweat trickled down my arms. I wrapped my arms around my knees, and glanced at the two clones.

Cody grimaced, "That's…well…I don't know."

And then Rex splashed me with paint.

I gasped and scrambled away, hearing their armor hitting the vent every so often, with a string of curses following.

_Thud._ "Blast it!"

_Thud. _"Kriffing armor!"

_Thud._ I wasn't repeating that one.

_Thud._ "Fierfek!"

_Thud. _"Damnit!"

I opened the vent and dropped down into a hallway, where someone promptly tackled me; I didn't recognize the armor markings.

Rex dropped down, followed by the commander, and grinned, seeing me struggle. More clones filled in to the hallway, and more of them bent down, and held me, making sure I couldn't escape. They parted, and let General Skywalker through.

That was it.

This was so much like my dream, except Fives wasn't here. I writhed, and let out a piercing scream. The clones all flinched, and I reared up, best I could, snarling, with fear. I let out a massive Force blast, and ran, gasping.

I hid in a corner, shaking. I heard running footsteps, and they came closer, and closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Rex POV<strong>

Kaitlyn screamed, and writhed, in my brother's grip. Her pupils dilated, and I saw real fear in her eyes. Her sides heaved, and her eyes shone with tears.

_What was going on?_

She let out a Force blast, struggled away, and ran. I slammed into Cody, and General Skywalker landed on top of me. I groaned, and he got up, and offered a hand, "Sorry, Rex. What…what was that? I could sense her fear, I mean, what could've made her react like that to us holding her down?"

Cody hissed in realization, "Sir, when we found her, she was having a nightmare. She said something about them holding her down. She was still recovering when we chased her here."

General Skywalker looked mortified, "I'm mad with her, but now I feel kind of bad. I mean, I saw how badly she reacted."

Cody nodded, "We'll find her."

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn POV<strong>

I was going to get them.

_Shabuirs._

_Mir'osik._

I muttered angrily to myself.

I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have reacted that way. Killer of Dooku, freaking out over a couple guys holding her down.

Dignified…

Red paint splattered all over me, and I turned to see Jesse. I scowled at him, and as he threw the next balloon, I caught it with the force, and hit him with it.

I grinned, and he was the one now scowling. Hardcase came running around the corner with a BIG water gun, and he squirted me with the royal blue paint inside of it.

I squealed, "Hardcase!"

He grinned, and him and Jesse ran off, leaving me with my frown, and dripping robes.

"Those idiots," I muttered.

But these idiots were _my _idiots.

My brothers.

And I loved them all.

Although, it was sometimes a bit of a love-hate-exasperation relationship. Evidenced by paint and dye.

And feathers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end.**

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, they kept me going. NCIS Crossover has already been started, so I'll update fast as I can.**


	7. A Note

Over 2,000 hits for this story. I feel happy. So, I've decided to ask all my readers for requests. I'll get back to you ASAP.

Feel free to ask me for any sort of prank, or one-shot, or short 2 or 3 chapter story, or etc.

As long as it's not crazy, or inappropriate. I _am_ a high schooler.

Actually, instead of feel free, you really should.

PM or review, whatever works for you.


End file.
